


HIS TORY

by CallMeLuciferOrCas



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLuciferOrCas/pseuds/CallMeLuciferOrCas
Summary: Boris Johnson X Donald Trump.NSFW.
Relationships: Boris Johnson/Donald Trump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	HIS TORY

Boris woke up- he had had a difficult night, he couldn't sleep. He was anxious about today, today he was meeting the President of The United States (well he isn't really the president but he was in Boris's mind)   
Boris had been following Trump since he was a boy and seen Home Alone lost In New York,

His parents were always worried about his obsession and had taken him to many therapists- the obsession progressed as he got older, he just got better at hiding it.

He sighed and got out of his bed, he kissed the Donald Trump posters in his room and began to get dressed, he made sure to put on a show for the Posters after all it was the closest thing he was going to get to giving trump a strip tease.

Boris sighed and looked down, he had began to get hard at the thought of trump, he bit his lip as he leaned down to give his member a stroke, boris sighed and went to the shower- he turned the water on full blast and made sure the door was locked. 

He put his hand on the wall as he began to stoke himself with the other- he moved the hand that was resting on the wall to cover his mouth, he wished it belonged to a certain orange skinned blonde president, he covered his moth to block out the sounds at speed up, he gasped as he reached his climax removing his hand as all thoughts of someone hearing went down the drain, he whipped his head around as he heard the door open he thought he'd locked it- he gasped as he saw the one and only president Trump. He gasped as he realised he was moaning Trumps name loudly. He bit his lip and covered his throbbing member, he gasped a little as his hand brushed against his sensitive tip. 

He backed against the wall as trump began walking towards him, he then got really confused as trump began to remove his own clothing and got into the shower, getting himself wet.   
Boris gasped as he saw Trump's body, he bit his lip as he raked his eyes down trumps body blushing as he saw his member- he looked down at his foot and felt Trumps hand grab his face and kiss him- they broke away for air and boris looked up at the man- he looked beautiful with his damp blonde hair and the orange of his skin running down his body, boris looked at his own hands and saw some orange from when he was gripping Trumps face, but he didnt care- he leaned in and kissed him again even more passionately.  
Boris looked down at Trump's member as he got more confident being around him, he saw that trumps cock was hard and leaking at the tip, Boris wasted no time and scrambled to his knees he looked up at trump and bit his lip, "get to it then and suck my cock you little whore" boris licked a stripe up Donald's cock and began licking the precum off his dick he moaned at the taste and the feeling of a cock filling his mouth- he felt trump grip his hair and force him down further down his member, he felt the heat of trumps cock as he gagged around it, he liked it. He felt trump move his head up and down his cock moving faster as he reached his climax.   
Trump moaned his name as he came in his mouth, "dont you dare spit that out you little cum slut". Boris swallowed all of the president no- his presidents cum. He licked his lips as he looked into Trumps eyes.

He felt trump pull him back to a standing position and began stroking his member, as boris moaned. trump leaned down, "yeah that's it moan for your president, my little tory" boris came all over trump's hands, Trump swiped borises cum onto his fingers as he made Boris lick his fingers clean. After they finished they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Trump in his Navy Blue suit- with a white shirt and red tie.   
Boris in a Black suit and blue tie, they both left the room and went to the meeting- when they got there they both began to introduce themselves to each other pretending that they didnt know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry


End file.
